


Fortune Cookies

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fortune cookies make more sense than anything you can think of yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/gifts).



[ ](http://s71.beta.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/10-28-2012/clip_image002_zps934202d4.jpg.html)

Fortune Cookies  
By Patt  
For Lisa on her 29th Birthday  
Happy Birthday, Lisa  
December 21st, 2012

 

 

Blair was exhausted. He had not slept in three days. Neither had Jim or anyone else. This case was horrendous and they all just wanted to find the guy and get it over with. Someone had taken a child from his bedroom and it was up to all of them to find this child. 

Simon walked over to Jim and Blair and said, “You’re the first on for sleep. Go home, get six hours and then come back as soon as you’re up again. We can’t keep working on no sleep. I’m going to rest in my office, so Sandburg, you can get that look off your face. I’m sleeping too. We have to. Now go, both of you.”

Jim and Blair both rose, feeling like they were deserting all of the rest of the bullpen gang. But they also knew what Simon stated was true. They needed sleep. Three days was too long to go without food or sleep. 

Jim grabbed his coat and also grabbed Blair’s. “Here you go, Chief. Let’s get out of here. We’ll stop and get some Chinese take out on our way home.”

“Chinese take-out? It’s Christmas Eve, Jim. We’re going to eat egg rolls instead of turkey?” Blair whined as they walked onto the elevator. 

“You got any great ideas for dinner other than that? Because, I don’t.”

“You’re right. We need to eat something and get some sleep. This case is killing us all,” Blair said. 

As they got in the truck, Jim said, “I knew that the quiet week before was a bad sign. Remember I told you as much?”

“Yes, Jim, you’ve told me three times. It’s always quiet before a storm. But we didn’t know this storm was going to be a child abduction. I just can’t get the faces of those parents out of my head. I know it must be every parent’s nightmare and this time it’s close to home, too. The commissioner’s grandchild is even worse. We’ve all met him and he’s such a nice little boy. I hope that God keeps him safe and alive.”

“So do I, Blair. What do you want me to order when we get to the restaurant? I know we had big plans, but it’ll have to wait,” Jim admitted, regretfully. 

Blair told him egg drop soup, eggrolls and hot tea. He didn’t want to eat too much, it would only make him sick. 

As Jim drove, Blair just stared out the window and thought about the little boy that was missing. He hoped and prayed that he would be found safe. But in most cases, they weren’t. They needed a miracle. He turned to Jim and said, “We need a miracle.”

“That we do. But in the meantime, we’ll do our best to find him on our own, too. I have a feeling it was internal. Maybe someone had an ax to grind with the commissioner. What do you think?”

“We’ll have to think about that when we get back to the station. Something new we could focus on, would be a good thing.”

Then both men were quiet once again as Jim pulled into the drive-up window and ordered for both of them. Jim getting exactly the same thing as Blair did. He wasn’t that hungry either. Jim had other things on his mind. He needed to get an edge on this case and make it work for him. He needed to do something more than what they were doing now. Once he paid, the food came out of the window and they left. The truck smelled good and both men realized they were hungry at the same moment. 

“I didn’t even notice I was hungry, until now. Shows, what I know,” Blair confessed. 

“Same here, Chief. I’m suddenly very hungry. I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad thing.”

“It’s a life thing, Jim. We have to eat and sleep, it’s as simple as that.” Blair wanted to put his hand over Jim’s hand that was resting on the seat and just comfort him, but didn’t know how Jim would feel about that. Especially at this moment. They would have to discuss it later, when life had returned to normal. 

Jim parked the truck and they both got out and walked warily to the elevator and thanked the heavens that it was working for a change. Once they got off, Blair opened the door to the loft and they entered the peaceful place. Right now, it was the perfect place to be. No violence, no noise, no hatred, no anything. It was a perfect setting for dinner and sleep. 

They sat at the table and ate their food, not speaking, but at least they were both eating. When done, Blair handed one of the fortune cookies to Jim and said, “Read it to me and then I’ll read you mine.”

Jim opened his cookie up, took the paper out and read, “Don’t let unexpected situations throw you. I hate fortune cookies. They never make sense.”

“Jim, they always make sense, you just have to figure them out sometimes. Think on it for awhile, while you rest and maybe it’ll mean something to you. Mine says, ‘You will stumble into the happiness of your life.’ That couldn’t be further from the truth right this moment, but it might mean something completely different. I’m going to think on mine a bit before I sleep. 

They threw their plates into the garbage and got ready for bed. Both men felt like they could sleep for a week, if only their minds would shut down. 

As soon as Blair got into his bed, he thought about the fortune cookie. It really was a good fortune. He had stumbled into the happiness of his life. He was happy with Jim, but wished they had more. Maybe he could talk to Jim about it once this case was done. Now wasn’t the time or the place. But Blair liked the fortune. He started falling asleep, thinking about what Jim would say about the two of them. 

Jim lay in bed, wondering if he was ever going to go to sleep when he remembered to think about the fortune. Don’t let unexpected situations throw you. What could that mean? What was coming his way, that would throw him? Did Blair want to move? That would throw him since all he could think about was Blair these days. Maybe they needed to talk. That was his last thought as he fell into a deep sleep. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim dreamed about being in bed with Blair. Then he would wake up and realize he was alone and needed more sleep. 

Blair dreamed he was sleeping with Jim and woke to an empty side of his bed and got disgusted about that. Yes, he was going to have to have the talk with Jim. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Five hours later, both men were showered and ready to go back to the station house. Neither of them were very talkative, but Jim knew Blair had something else on his mind. 

“You got something on your mind, Chief?”

Blair sighed and said, “Not really. Nothing that won’t keep.”

“We have time. Talk to me, what’s going on?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, how do you feel about me?”

This sort of threw Jim Ellison and he realized his fortune was coming true. “You’re my best friend in the world, Blair. You know that.”

“Are you happy with leaving it at that?” Blair almost whispered. 

“You have something else to offer?” Jim asked, sounding somewhat happy for a change. 

“I stumbled into the happiness of you, Jim. And I want to share it with you. Not just friendship, but love.”

“I would be very happy sharing my life with you. I didn’t know it was an option. You’ve never said anything before now. Why now?” Jim asked. 

“Because, now is the right time. I’m in love with you and want to share my life with you. We always seem to have something going on and something on the back burner that gets in the way. I want us to be together. Do you want that too?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled at Blair. A real smile, one that actually reached Jim’s eyes for a change. “Yes, I’m ready to share my life with you. My fortune said not to let unexpected situations throw me. Well, I’m not thrown. I’m in love with you.”

“This is so great. We’re on the same page about this. I’m so glad. We’ll discuss it more when we get home, okay?” 

“Sounds good to me, Chief.”

“Jim, where are you going? The station is that way.” 

“I realized we didn’t take anything for the little guy from his house. I wanted to smell some things anyway and go from there. But we’ll tell them we want some of his things to keep at the station for when he comes back, so he won’t be so frightened. How does that sound?”

“Good idea, Jim. Now, let’s get this over with,” Blair said as calmly as he could. 

They stopped at the home of the little boy and the parents were up, of course. Jim explained that he wanted to have some things of the boys for when he got back to the station house. The parents were thrilled to have someone think of that. They had no idea what Jim really wanted them for. Jim picked out two blankets, two stuffed toys and some soft slippers. Then they thanked the parents once again and were on their way. 

“Do you really think it could be someone at the station?” Blair asked. 

“All I know, is there was no clues at all. Simon stated that there were no fingerprints to take, no breaking in and it looked like he just opened the window and took the toddler.”

“But a cop? Why? Who would hate the commissioner that much?” Blair wondered. 

“That’s what you’re going to find out. I’m going to start sniffing everyone related to this case, while you look for things in the computer that have the commissioners name on them. Maybe he demoted someone and they thought he was wrong. It could be something simple like that. We need a break, Blair. So, do your best while I’m doing my job.”

They parked in the garage and walked in. Jim carried the blanket with him, not seeming to bother anyone and sniffed everyone they walked up to or by. Once they got to the bullpen, Blair started looking for what Jim had told him to look for and even called Megan over to help him. He figured two doing it would go faster. Megan Connor was shocked at Jim’s idea. But still helped Blair all she could. 

Jim went out of his way to go down to traffic, to vice and to many other departments. He carried the stuffed animal and blanket and no one asked him why. He found that odd, but figured, it was this case throwing everyone off. 

When Jim got to traffic, he smelled the child on one of the officers. Jim looked at the name tag, remembered it and spoke to him shortly. “Anything new going on down here?”

The officer, named Tyler Mitchell, answered, “We haven’t heard a thing. I’m sure you would know before we would, Ellison.”

Jim didn’t like him. He didn’t know why, but he was nervous and he was lying. Jim needed to get upstairs. “See you later, Mitchell.” Jim turned and walked to the elevator. He heard Mitchell’s heartbeat slow down as Jim walked away. He thinks he’s safe, the fucking bastard. Jim got on the elevator and went up to Major Crimes. 

Once off the elevator, he stopped, told the name to Connor and Blair and asked them to look him up. Then he walked in to Simon’s office and woke him up. 

“What?” Simon asked as he started to sit up on the sofa. 

“Simon, it’s someone in this building that took the child. I smelled the baby on him. He’s nervous and was lying when I talked to him. Blair and Megan are searching for something on him right now. It’s a traffic cop named Tyler Mitchell.”

Simon stood up and looked shocked. “Mitchell was demoted to traffic two months ago, for misconduct with a suspect. The commissioner said he wasn’t going to let this go and saw to it that he was punished. You think Mitchell took his grandchild?” 

“Yes, I do. We need a search warrant right away, without it getting to Mitchell. We can’t let him leave at any time. He might kill the child if he’s cornered,” Jim said. 

“I’ll get the search warrant and you get some of the gang together to go with you and Blair. Let’s bring this baby home alive. It’s what we need,” Simon said. 

Jim grabbed Joel, Henri, Rafe, Connor and Blair and they all took off without any questions asked. They all knew that Jim was special and he would have an idea and they would follow it. 

Once in the parking garage, Jim called Simon for the address of Mitchell. Simon gave it to him and Jim wrote it down for everyone else. Then they all went to their cars to find this baby. 

!!!!!!!!!! 

Once they arrived at Mitchell’s house, they had to wait for the search warrant to arrive. They all watched and saw a woman in the windows with a toddler, who was crying. Jim wanted to go get that child in the worst way, but he knew it had to be by the book. 

Miller, from Major Crimes came driving up and had the search warrant. Jim was ready now. 

He knocked on the door and a woman answered. “Ma’am, I’m Detective Jim Ellison and we’re here to serve this search warrant, looking for a child at this location. His name is Gabe Walker. If you have any information about this child, it would help you to help us right now.”

The woman started to cry and said, “He’s upstairs. He’s been crying for two days. My husband was trying to teach the commissioner a lesson, but I knew he was wrong. I’m so sorry.”

Blair came up, read her, her rights and cuffed her and took her outside. Megan came walking down the stairs with a very unhappy toddler. He was screaming for his mommy and daddy. The bullpen gang were never so happy to see anyone in their lives. 

Jim called Simon and told him what happened and that they were bringing the baby in as soon as possible. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The drive to Major Crimes was taking forever. Blair finally said, “Jim, we’re never going to get there if you don’t go faster.”

“But we don’t have a car seat, Blair. I’m trying to keep him safe.”

Blair smiled over at the man that might become his lover if he played his cards right. “Okay, whatever you want, Jim.”

When they arrived at the station, Gabe’s mom and dad were there. Gabe was very happy to see them. They kept hugging Jim and Blair for bringing their son home to them. Jim kept reminding them that it was a joint effort and they were just the lucky ones that got to bring him home. 

They went upstairs and got all of the paperwork done. Everyone was exhausted and couldn’t wait to go home. But Jim and Blair now had new reasons to get home and discuss things. Thank goodness no one else could tell. 

!!!!!!!!!

The drive home was pretty quiet. Jim finally said, “So are we still going to consider being a couple?”

Blair smiled at Jim, put his hand over Jim’s and said, “What do you think? I stumbled into the happiness of my life and found you. So, I’m ready for this. Are you?”

“Yes, I’m ready. I’m done letting things throw me. I’m ready to have the same fortune as you, Blair.”

“Could we stop and get some Chinese food on the way home?” Blair asked. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Jim asked. 

“No, I’m starving. I’ve had one eggroll and some soup in the last three days. I need more than that to go on, if you know what I mean,” Blair explained. 

“I do and I’ll stop right here.” He pulled into the drive-up lane and ordered for both of them. After all, he knew what Blair liked after all these years. And there would be new fortunes. Not that Jim felt like they needed any new ones, the old ones worked just fine. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday story for Lisa, Duncan's Twin. May you have many more.


End file.
